1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key device miniaturized by clearing one of vertical and horizontal ribs which divide an opening of a chassis into a plurality of spaces for arranging keys, and electronic equipment equipped with the key device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional key device of a desktop calculator or the like has had a configuration in which keytops each having retaining flanges are positioned in an opening of a chassis of the desktop calculator, which opening is divided into a plurality of spaces by vertical and horizontal ribs. However, in order to miniaturize the key device, a configuration in which one of the vertical and horizontal ribs dividing the opening is cleared has been desired. In order to achieve such configuration, it has also been necessary to clear the flanges of each of the keytops.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-109486 proposes a key switch configuration in which keytops each having no flange are adhered on a base film.
Although the keytops disclosed in the above patent document are provided with no flange, adhering such keytops onto the base film becomes necessary.
However, there is a problem that adhering the keytops onto the base film requires high costs.
Moreover, when clearing one of the vertical and horizontal ribs provided in the chassis for arranging keys, strength reduction of the chassis becomes a problem.